


conventional.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé's parents just didn't understand.or:  Padmé and Anakin's relationship doesn't fit convention.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 3
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	conventional.

**Author's Note:**

> day 25, drabble 25.
> 
> Prompt 025 - convention.

Padmé's parents just didn't understand. They wanted her and Anakin to move back home, put down some roots, finally get married. But Padmé and Anakin were happiest at the commune in California, surrounded by people that they had come to regard as part of their family too. When the twins came along, Padmé's parents ordered her home, but she stayed there with Anakin and the family she'd built for herself. Eventually, her parents stopped calling, but she didn't care. Anakin, the twins, and everyone else were all that she needed. It wasn't conventional, but it was what made her happy.


End file.
